You're Still Needed
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: An Au where Mikey is a version of Captain Marvel (male, Marvel Universe). After a an attempt to catch a bad guy goes horribly wrong he runs home only to reveal himself accidentally to his boyfriend Leatherhead.


You're Still Needed

Mikey flew after the bank robber as he made his way onto the bridge. Cars skidded and braked as the man serpentined down the long road. He flew faster trying to gain on him.

Michelangelo Hamato was the superhero Captain Marvel. When he began going through puberty he began to have strange abilities. He could fly both through space and run at super speed. He could absorb energy as well as redirect it and had heat vision. His powers had been erratic at first, but he got the handle of them. He never told his adopted father or his brothers not knowing what they'd think. He had dug deep and found that his mother had been murdered in a suspicious way and while he didn't know all the details he figured her death was related to his odd powers. After finding that out he decided he needed to keep other people safe.

He had made a costume and began calling himself Captain Marvel. He figured it was easier to keep the first initial of his name since he'd be less likely to slip up.

His suit had taken a long time, but he finally got it right. A black cowl that covered the upper half of his face that was attached to the rest of the costume until about halfway down where it became red. He had black accents on his gloves and boots and had what looking like black underwear on. He had decided to do that as a reference to old comic book costumes. Finally he had to gold cuffs on his wrist and a golden star that was between the upper black part and lower red part.

The superhero was almost to the bad guy when a truck swerved and Mikey tried to use his heat vision to melt the tires to the road before it could tip over the edge of the bridge. However, that lasers misses and hit the tank causing it to explode. Mikey was frozen as he realized what had happened. He saw the robber dead on the ground and he frantically flew away.

He couldn't believe what he did. He felt like he was going to be sick and his heart was pounding. All he could hear was A dull roar in his ears and before he knew it he was flying through the window of his apartment.

Well it wasn't just his apartment. When Mikey moved to college he'd met a guy. Leatherhead was sweet and kind and didn't mind that Mikey missed a lot of dates without explanation. He was shocked when he asked him to move in with him. They'd been dating for almost a year and he still hadn't told Leatherhead who he was.

He realized that there was no way he could stay with him now. He was a disgrace and should never put the suit on again. Just being in it made him itch and he pulled off his cowl with such force it almost ripped. He heard a gasp and his eyes shot over to the couch where Leatherhead was with a book dropped onto his lap.

Michelangelo" He asked and Mikey looked away.

"I'm sorry... I know I should have told you, but it never felt right. Now... Now you'll never want to be with me. Tears began to flow and when he felt strong arms he pushed his lover away. "I'm a monster now."

What happened. The blond gave a shuddering sigh and explained what he did." Leatherhead was quiet for a long time. "It was an accident right?"

"Of course I would never cause something like that a purpose" he snapped.

"That you just need to be more careful next time."

He looked at his boyfriend in shock. I don't know if I can risk it."

"You've saved more lived than you've taken. I think the world still needs you out there."

Mikey looked at Leatherhead and pulled him into an embrace.

"You don't need to got out tomorrow, but don't stop. Too many people need you. You never meant to hurt anyone and if only half of what I've heard f Captain Marvel this will be something that while a part of your history, but it won't be what your remembered for."

The pair shared a sweet kissed and as they pulled away his boyfriend smiled softly. "How about we have some hot coco and watch a Disney movie. Mikey laughed brokenly and nodded, heading to the bedroom to get into something cozy and his partner heading to the kitchen to start on the coco. It would be hard, but Mikey almost believed his boyfriend was right. Maybe it would help him work to be better and making sure he was right about him and his powers.


End file.
